1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock with a device for changing the combination thereof, and more particularly to a lock which prevents the combination thereof from being changed by mistake.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional lock is constructed to have a U-shaped shackle and a locking bar. The locking bar provides a means to operate the combination, so that the shackle can be released from the locking bar without a key. The combination can be reset when the lock is open. Thereby, the user will usually turn the tumbler to reset the number by mistake. With the new and likely unknown combination, the lock will not be able to be opened with the original combination.
The present invention provides an improved lock to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.